The Story, Twisted
by Chernaya shapochka
Summary: Siapa yang tidak kenal kisah tentang Orihara Izaya dan Heiwajima Shizuo? Tentunya para penggemar berat Durarara! sudah tak asing lagi dengan mereka. Ingin menyimak sedikit pelintiran kisahnya? Silahkan klik di atas! ENJOY!


Coba katakan padaku siapa yang tidak kenal kisah tentang Orihara Izaya dan Heiwajima Shizuo? Tentunya para penggemar berat Durarara! sudah tak asing lagi dengan mereka. Ingin menyimak sedikit pelintiran kisahnya. Silahkan klik judul di atas! ENJOY!

* * *

><p><strong>Durarara! © Ryohgo Narita &amp; Satorigi Akiyo<strong>

**The Story, Twisted © Chernaya shapochka**

**Warning**: Saya masih bingung masalah Canon dan AU ^^'; OOC? Ada, Kependekan? Iya. Tapi mengesampingkan itu, saya harap semua ENJOY!

* * *

><p>Merupakan suatu hari biasa di Ikebukuro. Ramai, penuh, sesak, dan panas. Tidak lupa banyaknya bahaya serta ancaman dari beberapa orang yang mengaku merupakan salah seorang anggota salah satu geng warna maupun geng yang paling terkenal, tanpa warna, transparan, atau yang biasa mereka sebut, Geng DOLLARS.<p>

Meski terlihat seperti kota metropolitan pada umumnya, Ikebukuro cukup menjadi penyimak setia dari banyak cerita-cerita tersembunyi yang bahkan dapat membuatmu gila. Tidak, bukan marabahayanya. Ini tentang dua orang lajang yang terus bermain kejar-kejaran seperti kucing dan tikus, melompati gedung, dan melempari rambu jalan. Mereka bernama Heiwajima Shizuo dan Orihara Izaya.

"IIIIIZAAAYAAA!" Shizuo kembali melempar sebuah palang rambu-rambu lalu lintas.

"Ada apa Shizu-chan? Sudah menyerah?" Izaya meremehkan pemuda berpakaian bartender yang mengejarnya. Berhenti sejenak, ia berdiri di atas sebuah lampu tiang yang menjulang.

"Dasar BRENGSEK! Lihat saja, aku akan membunuhmu!" ia berteriak, mulai mengangkut sebuah mesin minuman otomatis yang bahkan lebih besar dari tubuhnya.

Dilemparnya mesin minuman itu hingga hampir mengenai pemuda lain yang mengenakan jaket berbulu. Meleset, mesin minuman berukuran masif itu mengenai gedung di dekat tiang lampu dimana Izaya berdiri, menimbulkan suara dentum yang membuatnya jatuh, hancur berkeping.

"Ups, sepertinya meleset, LAGI." ejeknya, kembali kabur melompati tiang serta gedung di dekatnya.

"Tunggu, kau brengsek! Jangan lari!" tak ragu Shizuo lontarkan kata-kata kasar itu secara berkala, seakan tanpa dosa.

Jika kau menetap di Ikebukuro, pemandangan seperti ini bukanlah kali pertama terjadi, bahkan sudah berkali-kali. Ibarat arisan yang rutin diadakan sebulan sekali, perkelahian yang terbilang unik ini terjadi secara berkala tiap Izaya kembali ke Ikebukuro.

Awal ceritanya sangatlah simpel, hanya karena Izaya bertingkah lagaknya lalat pengganggu bagi Shizuo di masa SMA dahulu, menggodai dan mengatai macam-macam, makanya mereka jadi sering bertengkar. Tentu saja main kejar-kejaran seperti saat ini, sampai saat ini, detik ini.

Shizuo selalu berkata ia akan menangkap Izaya, membunuhnya dengan tangannya sendiri. Jangan salah, begitu pula dengan Izaya. Namun dalam realita, tak pernah sumpah itu terpenuhi, hanya saling kejar-mengejar, bersumpah-serapah, namun belum ada yang pernah tertangkap dan membunuh salah satunya.

Hingga saat ini.

Shizuo berhasil menangkap Izaya luluh lantak.

"OUCH!"

"Urgh..."

Dua-duanya sama terkejutnya, penonton rahasia sama terkejutnya. Shizuo menangkap Izaya! Shizuo menangkap Izaya! Apa yang akan terjadi? Apa Orihara Izaya akan mati di tangan Shizuo Heiwajima?

"Ah, lihat. Sepertinya kau menangkapku." Izaya tertawa getir. Shizuo tercekat berada di posisi atas, menindih Izaya yang terbaring rapi di bawahnya.

Terlihat sekitar, gedung, lampu tiang, rambu jalan, bahkan jalanannya sebagian hancur mengelilingi mereka. Kerumun orang-orang mulai memperhatikan mereka, termasuk para anggota geng yang suka sok tahu dan langganan membicarakan Shizuo itu.

"Apa yang kau tunggu? Kau sudah menangkapku, _Shizu-chan_." Izaya melirih cuek, masih sempat menyeringai mengejek padanya.

Shizuo hanya berdecak kesal, tak pernah disangka ia dapat menangkap Izaya. Bertahun-tahun lama mereka saling berkejaran, hari ini ia berhasil menangkap Izaya. Hari ini-lah hari kematian Izaya.

"Berisik! Diam kau! Aku akan membunuhmu kapanpun aku mau!" ia berteriak. Namun jujur saja, tidak terbesit di pikirannya ia akan membunuh Izaya. Tidak pernah terpikir.

Terlanjur kesal, Shizuo mengepalkan tangan, menyiapkan bogem terbaiknya yang meremukkan tulang. Dihentakkan keras pukulan yang teramat keras itu ke arah Izaya, membuat retakan besar pada aspal di samping kepala Izaya. Aspal? Bukan kepala Izaya?

Sejenak hening di sekitar mereka, orang-orang yang tadinya memandangi kini sudah terbirit lari entah kemana, takut-takut Shizuo menyerang mereka setelah Izaya. Takut-takut ajal juga menjemput mereka yang terbilang pengecut ini.

Sementara itu, Izaya masih tergeletak tak berdaya di samping aspal yang diretak Shizuo. Deru nafas Shizuo terengah hebat, sesekali tetes peluh jatuh menimpa pakaian Izaya yang kotor akibat debu. Kemeja terkoyak, coklat, abu-abu. Lucunya, Izaya sedikit nyengir penuh arti.

Mereka terdiam. Tak lama, Shizuo beranjak bangun.

"Cukup. Aku tidak perlu meneruskan ini." katanya. Izaya terdiam.

"Hm." kembali, Izaya menyeringai. Dengan sedikit terburu pemuda berpakaian bartender melangkahkan kaki meninggalkan rival seumur hidupnya terkulai percuma di atas jalan aspal.

"Apa kau terlalu pengecut untuk membunuhku, _Shi-zu-chan_?" Izaya mencoba bangkit meski sedikit gontai. Langkah Shizuo terhenti.

Suara itu. Lagi-lagi suara itu yang mencari masalah dengannya, dan lagi-lagi pemuda berwajah oriental tampan itu yang mengungkit-ungkitnya. Tidakkah ia merasa puas masih diberi hidup? Izaya menghirup dalam jaket bulu kegemarannya, yang sudah tercemar bau keringat Shizuo.

"Untuk seorang lalat pengganggu, kau memang cukup kurang ajar." balasnya, perlahan kembali melangkah menghampiri pemuda lain yang berdiri jauh di depannya. Izaya tertawa mengejek.

Dalam hitungan detik Shizuo kini sudah berdiri berhadapan dengan Izaya, muka berhadap muka, hidung menyentuh hidung, saling beradu nafas. Makin lama rasanya bahkan lebih memabukkan dibandingkan mengkonsumsi heroin selama 3 bulan.

"Apa sebenarnya maumu, _Izaya_?" bisik Shizuo sedikit menggoda, setelah terdiam beberapa saat. Sedikit membuat Izaya mabuk kepayang-juga-hampir-jatuh-pingsan-karenanya. Beruntung ia masih dapat mengendalikan keseimbangan tubuhnya.

"Hm. Ada apa ini, Shizu-chan?" jawabnya menyeringai, suasana nampak semakin mendebarkan, jika kau tahu maksudku.

Shizuo mulai mengait lengannya yang terbalut kemeja putih dan rompi yang terkoyak, melepas mantel bulu kotor yang dikenakan Izaya. Pelan-pelan tangannya meraih sisi wajah Izaya, memandanginya sebentar, hingga ia tak sadar telah dihanyutkan oleh wajah picik yang selama ini ingin ia musnahkan.

Ia lenyapkan wajahnya dalam helai rambut Izaya yang hitam. Dihirupnya dalam-dalam layaknya terkena candu rokok kretek yang habis dua kotak per harinya. Wangi. Amboi, semerbak betul. Untungnya saat itu tidak ada orang. Ditambah lagi puing-puing yang runtuh besar sukses menutupi aksi mereka jika nantinya ada seseorang yang lewat.

"Shizuo—"

Dan tak terasa, keduanya PUN akhirnya sama-sama terjatuh juga dalam lubang yang selama ini menggantung mereka di ambang batas dan tak pernah mereka sadari. Yang membutakan semuanya, apakah namanya? Ah iya, lubang cinta. Begitulah ceritanya.

.

—**DURARARA! —**

.

Bila ia punya kepala, saat ini Celty nampak akan jelas sedang menyunggingkan senyumnya. Ditutupnya sebuah buku cerita kecil bertuliskan _Tom & Jerry_ di sampul kartonnya. Teringat dalam bayang dua orang yang berperilaku sama persisnya kedua tokoh tikus-kucing tersebut. Ia kembali terkikik pelan. Ah, betapa lucunya seekor tikus dan kucing yang saling cinta.

* * *

><p><strong>Hm... bagaimana saya harus memulainya? Ah, ini pertama kalinya saya membuat fic Durarara. Sengaja dibuat pendek. Apa namanya? Drabble ya? Hahaha, maklum baru tahu sih.<strong>

**Untuk yang sudah mau baca _danke_ very much :D *halah***

**Kritik? Saran? Flame? Bahkan pujian berbau gombal sangat amat diterima sekali, mengingat kita tinggal di negara berkedaulatan rakyat maka saya harus lapang dada menerima berbagai penilaian. Gyahaha! ME GUSTA!**


End file.
